Not Going to Happen
by Mimosa In The Morning
Summary: No matter what tradition says- it's NOT going to happen. After being made Head Boy and Girl, Scorpius and Rose are determined to break a tradition that's been around since the founding of Hogwarts. (Rated T 'cause i'm paranoid) Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy centered. NEXT-GEN.
1. Chapter 1

Not Going to Happen

By: Mimosa_In_The_Morning

Pairing: ScoRose (Scorpius Malfoy x Rose Weasley)

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, however, there would be plenty of Marauder's Era tales and I would not stop after Next Gen… I'm like the energizer bunny when it comes to Harry Potter! I just keep going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and…

Disclaimer 2: This is my story, however, my words and my ideas… so I would prefer if you left it that way (you know- legally) and left this story on my profile only. Yeah, cool concept. In other words: DON'T TRY TO PASS MY STORY OFF AS YOUR OWN. YOU ARE BETTER THAN THAT. Thank you for your time, I hope you enjoy the story. :-D

Summary: No matter what tradition says- it's NOT going to happen. Scorpius and Rose are determined to break a tradition that's been around since the founding of Hogwarts.

"ROSE! HUGO!" Hermione Granger-Weasley called to her children as she set the table (the Muggle way, of course), "time for breakfast!"

"I'm up," Rose, the older of the two, said brightly as she entered the kitchen from the back porch.

"Oh! I didn't know you were up!" Hermione wiped her hands off on a dish towel and looked her daughter up and down several times, wondering if something was wrong with her, "did you get any sleep last night?" she asked when she noticed the greying bags underneath Rose's eyes.

Rose shook her head but started explaining before her mother could jump in with how unhealthy it was to skip a good night's sleep, "I had to, Mum," she yawned, "I wanted to be awake when the post came."

"And has it arrived yet?" her mother asked, seeming impatient.

"Well, no…"

"Does it ieveri arrive before seven o'clock on Wednesdays?"

Rose looked up sheepishly at her mother, "no?"

"Exactly!" Hermione shook her head and wiped her hands on her jeans, feeling like they were still damp from kitchen work, "no more staying up all night, alright? School's starting soon and I won't have you be sleeping in while you're there."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Mum," and she really wouldn't. Rose Weasley was an amazing student. She had top marks in all of her classes and she wanted, more than anything, to be chosen as Head Girl for her upcoming seventh year at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It had been her dream ever since she was a little girl and her mother told her that ishei had always wanted to be Head Girl, but, because of the war, she was not able to fulfill that wish. Rose wanted to make her mother proud and follow in the footsteps her mother would have taken. Besides, she enjoyed being the leader. She liked to make sure that everyone and everything was in their exact place; she liked helping the first years find their way to class. She had been a Prefect for the past two years, so it was more likely that her name had been put into the list of possible candidates.

Aside from the obvious perks like making sure everything was perfect and in its proper place, Rose would finally be free from having to patrol the halls with her less qualified Prefects. iIfi she were given the position of Head Girl, she would patrol the deserted hallways of Hogwarts with the Head Boy; who would- hopefully- not end up being someone worse than Voldemort. iIfi she became Head Girl, she would never have to worry about sharing a dormitory with annoying girls gossiping into the wee hours of the morning, and, above all else, she wouldn't have to deal with Scorpius Malfoy on a daily basis.

When she patrolled with the other Prefects, Rose had almost ialwaysi been paired up with the dreaded Malfoy boy. Headmistress McGonagall thought that they should try to integrate stronger house unity, and she did so by mixing up classes even more, and allowing the houses to sit with each other at meals if they so desired. This also meant that the Head Boy and Girl were only allowed to pair up people of the same house for patrol once a month. iThati meant that, more often than not, the Gryffindors would patrol with the Slytherins. Albus would go with Petunia Parkinson; Rose would wind up stuck with Malfoy.

i'Not this year!'i Rose decided, because she was determined to win the prize of Head Girl- no matter the cost.

Today was supposed to be the day they received their letters, telling them what they needed for seventh year and whether or not they had been made Head Girl/Boy. Rose had been so excited that she had not been able to sleep a wink the previous night. She decided to go out on the back porch and think about what she would do if she were granted with the title, but that only aided in the increase of her enthusiasm.

"Rose, sit down! Don't just stand there staring into space." Rose had become so used to Muggle jargon, being raised by a Muggle-born like her mother, so the strange saying didn't faze her as much as it did her father, who had just entered the room with Hugo.

"What does that one mean again?" he asked as he sat down at the table. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes at the same time as Hugo. Rose almost laughed at their similar mannerisms, but she was still far too strung out to show any emotion but anxiety.

"Honestly, Ronald," Mum shook her head again in her motherly, chastising way… but there was still a small smile on her face, "after all these years, you still don't know what I'm talking about half the time!"

"That's only 'cause you're so much smarter than me!" Dad rarely gave out compliments; when he did, he did it in the privacy of his own home- where no one would have any proof he had done the complimenting.

Mum blushed and cleared her throat; she hated not being in full command of any situation that involved Dad.

"Yes, I suppose you're right," she nodded and turned around to grab a pitcher of orange juice for the table. Rose didn't miss the smile that stayed etched into her mother's features as she sat down with the others at the table. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Mum asked as she poured herself a glass of juice, "let's eat!"

Rose wanted to eat- really, she did!- but a quick glance at the clock on the wall told her that it was already seven forty in the morning… and the post owl istilli had not arrived with her letter. What could possibly be taking the wretched bird so long? Rose was starting to think that she might be having homicidal urges to murder an owl, when she was suddenly startled by a tapping at the window.

"Mail's here!" Dad laughed as he unlocked the window and lifted it up so that the black, almost purple, owl could fly in and drop its load in the middle of the table… on the pancakes.

"Mine first!" Hugo shouted as he sprang up from his chair and reached for the pile.

"No way, Hugh! I've been waiting my whole life for this letter!" Rose argued as she too leapt up to grab the mail.

"Sit down!" Dad ordered in his voice that said 'or I will iSilencioi the both of you this instant!' It still had enough power to strike an inkling of fear into his children, so they both sat down and watched anxiously as he sorted through the mail.

"How long is this going to take, Dad?" Rose asked as she fidgeted in her seat, waiting for him to toss an envelope her way.

"As long as I want," Ron replied, somewhat petulantly.

"Ron, stop teasing and give them their letters," Hermione scolded and gave the crooning owl a bit of bacon from the table. The Hogwarts crest around its neck reminded Rose of school, and school reminded her of being Head Girl… she almost groaned in frustration.

"All right," he muttered in defeat, "here you go."

Rose tore her letter from his hand in an instant, but waited for a moment before ripping it open.

"What are you waiting for, Rosie?" Mum asked, "You've been antsy about this letter since school got out, don't you want to know what it says?"

Rose studied the outside of the envelope carefully, memorizing each and every letter and the way they curved just slightly to the left.

iRose Nymphadora Weasleyi

iSmall Cottagei

iNumber 5, Fawcett Dr. Ottery St. Catchpolei

The writing sent a shiver of excitement down her back, and yet… she couldn't open it. She was far too nervous to open the letter and be met with a supplies list and disappointment. She feared that maybe she had gotten her hopes up too high. But she didn't want her family to know that she doubted herself, because Rose Weasley ineveri doubts herself.

So she opened the letter.

She mumbled through the words that meant nothing to her, until she reached the bottom of the scroll.

i'…we are very pleased to announce that you have been chosen as this year's Head Girl-'i

"YES!" she shouted and burst out of her seat as if she had just swallowed a barrel full of Fizzing Whizzbees, "I'm Head Girl, Mum!" Rose almost cried with relief.

"Oh, congratulations, Rosie!" Mum's smile threatened to split her right in half with its glowing pride, "you'll be a wonderful Head Girl!"

Dad's large ears, which he had never quite grown into, seemed ready to fall off when he heard the news, "fantastic, Rosie! I knew it would be you! From the day you were born, I knew you had something special in you, I just iknew!i" If there were one person that Ron complimented ieveryi chance he got, it would be his Rosie.

"What about you, Hugo? Did you make Prefect?" Rose asked her little brother as he dug into his pancakes. Thankfully, he swallowed before answering.

"Of course not!" he laughed as if the idea were preposterous, "and that's just the way I like it!"

Rose laughed and reread her own letter to savor each word anew as she sat back down. Nothing could ruin this day; it was absolutely perfect! Nothing, except…

i"Scorpius Malfoy?"i Rose said aloud as she scanned the paragraph once more to make sure she was seeing things correctly. No… it couldn't be! The letter in her hands, the letter she had waited at least a decade for, said that her co-Head would be none other than the King Prat himself!

i'How can this be?'i she thought as tears welled up again, this time for an entirely different reason. How could iMalfoyi be the 'Head' of anything but his own vanity? How could he have better grades and morals than iAlbus Potter?i

The thought of spending an entire year in a conjoined dormitory with Malfoy made Rose feel a bit ill.

"Rose?" Hermione looked concerned when she saw her daughter blanching at the missive she had been so jubilant about merely seconds before, "is something wrong?"

That seemed to snap her out of her funk, "not something, Mum! Everything!"

"What happened? There's not been a mistake, has there?" Ron asked.

"Of course! This must be a mistake!" Rose tried to convince herself aloud… it didn't work.

"What is, Rose?" Hugo asked, not bothering to down his breakfast before opening his mouth this time.

"This letter says that iScorpius Malfoyi is to be Head Boy this year," she replied.

"Well, I don't see a problem with that, Rose," Hermione clucked her tongue as she continued her breakfast, "the few times I've been around him he has seemed rather… decent."

Rose wanted to puke at those words. There was no way, in any universe, that Malfoy could be considered 'decent.'

"That's just what he wants you to think, 'Mione," Ron interjected, "they're all like that. Slimy, Slytherin scum!"

"You watch your tongue, young man! Did the war teach you anything?" Ron's 'Dad Voice' may have been scary… but Hermione's 'Mum Voice' was frightening.

"Sorry," Dad apologized and looked down at his plate. He glanced up to catch Rose's eyes and winked, letting her know that at least itheyi were on the same page about Malfoy. That made Rose grin just a bit.

"That's right, you're sorry!" Hermione shook her head, it seemed that she had done a lot more of that action after becoming a wife to a large child like Ron, and mothering two of his head-shake-inducing children. "Finish up, you lot… we've got a lot to do before school starts."

~*RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS~*

A/N: Tell me what you think! I'll update as soon as I can!


	2. NGTH UPDATE

Dearest Readers,

So, as you can see, chapter two has been removed; there is a reason for this! I do not write well under pressure and I realized, after posting chapter two, that I was not completely in love with it. I want to continue and finish the story (I will) but the next time I update will be after intense editing and after I write a lot more of the story and really get a feel for where I am going. If you are still interested after reading chapter one, please feel free to add 'Not Going to Happen' to your follow list and I will make sure to keep you posted to the best of my abilities! Thanks for reading!

Love from the author, Mimosa In The Morning


	3. not important unless you're that one guy

BTW my ages for the Next Generation of Weasley/Potter children are not canon. I changed their ages to for the story better, and I'm only including this because I know how pissed off some people get when the ages are not exactly correct. For the purposes of this story, I have changed them. If you do not like that, I beg of you to run. Run away. Run away right now and do not UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES continue reading past this point. It will only cause pain and suffering for all who are involved and I really do not have the time or the money to deal with your foolishness (because, who knows, this may be something you're willing to sue my for- idk).

ANYWAYS,

Mimosa_In_The_Morning


	4. Chapter 2

A/N: Usually I am more of a Slytherin!Albus kind of person... but for all intents and purposes of this story, I have chosen to Sort his elsewhere. Thank you for your kindness and your patience with the story thus far!

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine. However, anything you DON'T recognize belongs to me. Let's keep it that way.

Rose's stomach turned this way and that as she waited for the train three weeks later. For the last six years of her life, Platform 9 ¾ had been a source of unbridled excitement at the prospect of seeing her friends and once again returning to Hogwarts to learn even more than she had the previous year. This year, however, she was dreading the arrival of the train. The train would, undoubtedly, be where she met up with Malfoy after so many blissful months of separation.

"I can't do this," she said, shaking her head in a way that rivaled Hermione Granger-Weasley.

"Of course you can, Rosie!" Mum smiled and smoothed her daughter's hair out of her face.

"Nope. Not with him! He'll make my life even more miserable than he already does!"

"Now, Rose-" Hermione started.

"He does, Mum!" Rose insisted, "I swear he lives to make my life a living hell!"

"Rose Nymphadora Weasley," Mum Voice, "you will shape up this. Instant. I do not want to hear another nasty word come out of your mouth about Scorpius Malfoy, do you understand me?"

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "Yes, Mum."

"Good. Now… do you have your bag?"

Rose smiled at the way her mother asked the question softly, bittersweet in the way she knew it meant goodbye, "yeah."

"Jumper?" Every year she asked, and every year it was almost as if she hoped Rose had forgotten something so that she didn't have to leave. Rose smirked and nodded. Hermione could never keep her eyes dry when saying goodbye to Rose and Hugo, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too, Mum." After a long hug and a kiss on the cheek, Rose turned to her father.

He beamed down at her with obvious pride.

"Can you believe this is my last year at Hogwarts?" Rose asked; the question sounded like it was directed to the air, "seems like only yesterday you were dropping me off for the first time with a hug and a bag of Wheezes in my pocket," she offered a timid smile. Ron was silent, but smiling. "And who knows," Rose continued, an evil thought entering her brain, "next you'll be dropping me off at the isle!"

Without warning, Rose found herself wrapped in her dad's warm, suffocating embrace.

"Merlin, Rosie," he whispered into her ginger colored hair, "not yet, please." It was the please that caught her attention; Dad never begged.

"Believe me, Daddy," she joked, "that won't be any time soon!"

He didn't laugh; he held her at arm's length and gave her a small smile that said all she needed to know. He said it aloud anyways, "I love you. Do well."

"I will," and with that said, she turned and headed for the train, leaving her parents to say their goodbye's to Hugo.

Rose quickly found her way to Compartment 1, where the Prefects and Heads met up for the first time to discuss what needed to happen when they arrived at Hogwarts, and discovered that Malfoy had not yet arrived. Although she didn't expect anything less from the Blonde-Wonder, anyways.

"Is everyone here?" Rose asked the large group of Prefects who were mingling in the magically enlarged car. Most of them turned to her with anticipation in their eyes, excluding the Slytherins. "Good! Now, before we begin, I would just like to-" she was cut off by Scorpius Malfoy barging into the compartment like a bull in a china shop (another saying she learned from her mum).

"Sorry I'm late!" he huffed as if he had sprinted all the way to Hogwarts and back, "I- oh! Weasley! What a pleasant surprise," he smirked. Rose didn't want to, but she felt her heart sink just a little bit; she hadn't expected the torture to start so early on in their journey.

"Don't act so surprised, Malfoy," she drawled in a near perfect impression of his usually bored demeanor, "you got the same exact letter that I did."

"Yes, but I had forgotten how punctual you are… quite annoying, isn't it?" he said with a sneer in her direction and a smirk in Petunia's.

"What's annoying?" Rose asked, trying hard not to show that she was seething underneath her own sneer, "the fact that I know how to be on time? What were you doing, anyways?"

"That's classified, Weasley," Malfoy said dismissively with a wave of his long, pale fingers, "now, how about we get down to Head business?" Rose gagged when he winked at her with his repulsive grey eyes and elongated pretty-boy lashes.

"You're disgusting."

"Hush up, Weasel. I know you like it."

"Your disgusting-ness? Or how I can revel in the fact that my Uncle Charlie's stables smell better than you?"

"Touché… touché," he kept that infuriating smirk in place the whole time. Rose hated that he never showed when he was mad, if he ever got mad-that is, because he always kept that smirk. If there were any one expression that made Rose want to drop kick a man in the mouth- it was that one.

"Just get on with it, Malfoy, if you're so eager for the attention."

"I've got all the attention I need, Weasel," he gestured to all of the Prefects surrounding them. She had forgotten about the twenty-two other people in the room who were watching in rapt attention. Rose frowned but let him continue speaking. "Alright, lads and ladies," he said, taking Rose's roll as spokesperson, "let's get down to business…"

"How was the first Prefects meeting of the year, cuz?" Dominique asked with a well-practiced toss of her strawberry blond hair. How she ever managed to escape the curse of the Weasley Frizz, Rose would never know, but it probably had something to do with her very small (but very obvious) Veela bloodline.

"Don't even start with her, Dom," Albus chuckled as he took his seat next to Rose and across from Dom in the Great Hall, rubbing his palms together in anticipation for the no doubt amazing first feast of the new term. "Malfoy showed her up right from the start."

Rose was still fuming; "FIRST of all," she began agitatedly. "Malfoy did NOT 'show me up,' alright?"

Albus and Dom nodded, if only to placate her anger a touch- needless to say it was an unsuccessful attempt.

"Second of all," she stressed each word with careful precision as she glared sullenly at the Slytherin table at the other end of the hall, watching in unsuppressed disgust as Malfoy and his cronies laughed at some stupid magazine article. "I couldn't care less about Malfoy anyways," the chill demeanor she had maintained throughout the meeting came back; this time it was much less forced. "I handled that meeting like a true professional, isn't that right, Al?"

Al coughed as if he were choking up a lung, although Rose wasn't sure what he could've been choking on, seeing as the Sorting was not yet finished; therefore the food had yet to appear.

"Well… not at first…" a quick glare stopped him from taking that statement in an unsatisfactory direction. "But she took control of the situation pretty fast!" he finished instead. "You should've seen her, Dom," he said as he clapped absently for the first year that had just been Sorted into Gryffindor. "She was amazing! Knocked Malfoy's arse down a few pegs, too I reckon."

Rose smiled gratefully, "thanks, Al!" she said as the Sorting ended and the wonderful food finally appeared on table, permeating the air with its mix of aromas. Meats and sweets were piled from end to end, broken up by the occasional bowl of veg or potatoes. All conversation betwixt the three of them came to a halt as they dug in, too immersed in the delicious meal to care about mindless chit-chat. They didn't need to talk anyways; their friendship was deep enough that they could go without conversation for weeks- and still be able to pick up right where they left off (not that they ever went more than a fortnight without any letters or meetups).

Dominique and Albus had always been Rose's favorite cousins. It wasn't that she didn't love her other cousins as much, but she had never connected with them like she had with the cousins in her own year.

Percy and Audrey's kids were all right, she supposed, but twenty-year-old Molly had a rather stiff and sour disposition-even for the stereotypical Ravenclaw. She frowned almost constantly (in fact, Rose couldn't recall a time when the girl had EVER cracked a smile) and she used even bigger words than Rose (though Rose chalked this up to an attempt to impress her Ministry worker, boring-ass father- Molly really had gotten stuck in the shallow end of the Weasley family gene pool).

Then there was Lucy. Sweet, annoyingly naive Lucy… she was only a year behind Rose, but she had an ever-present air of first year innocence that irked Rose whenever she was around. She was so irritating, that Rose felt BAD for being annoyed with her- which was saying a lot, coming from Rose, who felt bad for pretty much nothing she'd ever said or done.

George and Angelina's twins were mischievous at best, and two years older than Rose, but Roxanne had quickly grown out of that stage and become more obsessed with make-up and Muggle fashions in her third year at Hogwarts. After graduation, she became a designer, and her clothes were instantly famous with Muggles and wizards alike. Fred, on the other hand, had always been a trouble maker. The dark skinned ginger had teamed up with James Potter early on in their Hogwarts career, vowing to become the reincarnated versions of Fred and George in their prime, wrecking havoc on the school in a way that would have made Fred's namesake proud. They were working for George now, employees and future owners of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Roxanne was nice enough, but Rose never really got to know her, and Fred… well, let's just say that she'd been the butt of Fred's pranks one too many times to ever feel especially close to him.

Bill and Fleur's children were definitely the most beautiful. It wasn't something they ever brought to attention, but everyone knew it was true. Victoire had long since graduated Hogwarts, since she was six years older than Rose, and had been dating Teddy Lupin since they were both old enough to talk. She was a model, working almost exclusively for her cousin and best friend Roxanne. With her platinum blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and angel soft skin (not to mention the Veela blood), no one questioned her choice of career as anything but perfect for her. Again, though, she was so much older than Rose, and her effortlessly sexy attitude did not mesh well with Rose's blunt sarcasm and blatant disregard of Victoire's vegan lifestyle.

Dom was perfect of course, and so unlike her older sister in every aspect but beauty. Dom was sporty and sarcastic, and just as disgusting as Fred and James when they held their burping contests (Dom won every time). She was the perfect Gryffindor, and the best friend Rose had ever had. Louis, however, was shy and quiet… he and Lucy were in the same year, and the only Weasley's Sorted into Hufflepuff in over fifty years, but that seemed to suit him just fine. He was friendly, of course, but Rose had a certain intolerance for quiet.

And then there were the Potter's. Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry had definitely done a fine job with their brood, because, out of all of her other cousins, she preferred the company of their three children the best (including, Dom, of course). James Potter had inherited his father's ruddy eyesight, but his chic, stylish frames (custom designed by Roxy) out-cooled Harry's ancient, round lenses any day (Rose often wondered why he didn't get new ones- but Mum always said they were like a novelty item to him, so Rose let it alone). He was cocky and arrogant, especially when he was in the same room as Fred (so… always), but he was also charming and fun. He was a fabulous Quidditch player and, when he wasn't helping out at the shop, he played for the Wimbourn Wasps (much to Ron's chagrin- he would have much rather had his nephew play for his favorite team, the Chudley Cannons, although they were the losers of the century).

Albus was sort of a recluse, and definitely more in touch with his cunning side. James could pull extraordinary pranks until the cows came home, but Rose knew, if he truly wanted to, Al could pull off a better one. Plus, no would ever guess it was him. It was a wonder he hadn't been Sorted into Slytherin.

Little Lily, who was in fifth year with Hugo, seemed to be the only Potter child to escape Harry's horrid vision- thank Merlin. She was bubbly, but not so much so that Rose was annoyed by her. She was definitely more Slytherin than she let on, and could probably skip away from a murder scene with a bloodied knife in hand without being sent to Azkaban. Rose respected her, but Lily was closer to Hugo and Lucy.

Teddy was more of an honorary Potter, but Rose had been attached to him practically since she left the womb. He never ceased to make her laugh with his Metamorphmagus skills, and she had, once upon a time, fancied herself in love with him. She had been young, though, and he was obviously in love with Victoire (a poor choice on his part, Rose thought, but at least she was accepting of his acute Lycanthropy, and didn't force her veganism upon him). His relationship with Victoire was eventually what drove them apart, of course, because he was eight years her senior and, especially whilst trying to have an adult companionship, he no longer had time to spend with 'His Favorite Weasley' (this title was always followed by a sly wink and a joking "don't tell Vic").

All in all, Rose loved her family with all of her heart… but Dom and Al definitely took the cake when it came right down to it. She could tell them anything, no matter what, and they would always listen and take her side (even if she were wrong); she would do the same for them. They were joined, hip to hip, and they had even purchased special connection journals from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes so that they could communicate during the classes that they did not share.

Rose smiled at the pair as they bickered over something frivolous like Al's crushes or Dom's Quidditch stats…

And she was finally resolved. She would not let someone as trite as Malfoy ruin her last year at Hogwarts with the people she loved, no sir. So with her new mentality, Rose wasted no time in jumping into their argument ("Are you kidding, Al? She's got the body of a goddess but the personality of a brick wall! No, Dom, I don't think Gorgovitch is going to get his act together anytime soon...")


End file.
